Hollen drome
by Elememtal1000
Summary: A new drome is being made and everybody wants to be the first person to win in it.
1. Chapter 1

Tom just ported to Chaotic, it was early in the morning, so his best friend, Kaz would more than likely not be here for a while. As he made his way to the gang's favorite table, he sees a bunch of people crowding around the Chaotic news bulletin board. His curiosity gets the batter of him, so he went to go see what all the thus was about. Seeing that Sarah was over there, he thought it would be a good idea to ask her what this was about.

"Hey, Sarah!" Tom yelled and waved to get her attention.

"Tom, come here, you have gat to see this." said Sarah. Tom quickly walked over to her.

"What is everybody so exited about, Sarah?" asked Tom.

"The Code Masters are going to build a new drome!" said Sarah.

"Really, why are they doing that, there is enough dromes already?" asked Tom.

"From what they put on the Chaotic news board, this one is going to be different then the other dromes. It does not say how it will be different, but there will be an announcement next week and the construction will begin today." she said.

"Woo that is major! Where are they building it? asked Tom.

"It does not say, but since construction starts today, I bet we can find out." said Sarah.

"Alright! let's go find out." Sarah agreed and they went to look around for any sign of the new drome being made.

* * *

Two hours later, Tom and Sarah came up empty-handed. They weren't the only ones looking for the new drome. About half of all of Chaotic was on the search, but nobody could find anything. Some began to belive the code masters didn't start construction and a few thought it was just a lay that some chaotic players made as a jock.

"Ah came on! How heard is it to find where a new drome is being made." said Tom. He and Sarah were setting on a bench outside the Oran drome.

"This does not make sense. A drome is supposed to be a huge, oddly shaped, building. We should be able to find it no problem." stated Sarah.

"No doy." said Tom. His scanner began to buzz and make a beeping noise. Seeing that it was Payton calling, he answers it and holds it were Sarah can see.

"Yo bros did you hear about the new drome?" he asked them.

"Of course we heard about it. All of Chaotic knows about it." snapped Sarah.

"No need to be rude about it, Sarah. I was just making sure." Payton said deafeningly.

"Look guys we need to try find where the new drome is being built." said Tom trying to get back on the matter at hand.

"Right, by the way do you two know where Kaz is at?" asked Payton.

"I don't know, he mat still be at home. It is saturday and he sleeps tell lunch on his days off from school." stated Tom, who gave up on getting his friends focused.

"Ya that sounds like something he would do. Any ways I gat to go meet Lulu at the port court. Peace out bros." Payton signed off and Tom's scanner went blank.

"He has been hanging with her a lot lately." said Sarah.

"You don't think they maybe dating." said Tom, shocked at the mental picture of the two on a romantic date.

"Anything is possible and they would make a cute couple." stated Sarah. Tom didn't think Peyton and Lulu would make a cute couple, but he was never rely good with that sort of stuff. Suddenly all the screens that were showing chaotic battles chang to show code master Tirasis.

"Attention chaotic player, the new drome is being made as we speck, but the reason you cannot find the construction sight is because we code masters wish to keep the details secret for now. In a week from now is when the location will be reveled. Please cease your searches and have a nice day." said Tirasis in a casual business like way. The huge screens went black than went back to showing the fights.

"Well I guess we're going to have to wait a whole week." said Tom. He was a little bet disappointed about it, but a week really is not that long." Now what do we do?" he asked.

"Let's have a beta match to pass the time." suggested Sarah.

"Sounds like a plan." they get up and went straight to the beta dromes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I'm not sure if I'll be writing another chapter in this fan fiction. I lost my interest in it and I have other stories that need to be finished. Maybe later when I'm done writing my other stories, I'll come back to this one. **

* * *

A week went by and now almost every chaotic player was gathered outside in a field away from the other dromes and buildings. For some reason the code masters told all the chaotic players to meet in this empty field. Some of the robots were hovering over head waiting like the chaotic players, exapt that they weren't talking. Everybody else was talking with exitemant clearly heard in their voices.

"So, do you think the new drome will be reviled?" asked Kaz.

"The code masters said we will see it today, but so far all I see is an empty feiled." cometed an eratated Sarah.

"I'm sure they will. They have never before lied to us and it would not make sense if they did." stated Tom

"Tom, is right. I bate right this fary moment, the code mastrers are putting together the faniall toutches to the epic new drome." said Peyton in his usual happy tone.

Just then the ground began to shack. All the Chaotic players began to scream in panic. Some shouted things like earthquake or run away, but it really was not that bad. The shacking was not even enough to make them fall down. Suddenly, part of the field that nobody was standing on began to splite open.

"Everyone, please calm down! There is nothing to be worried about!" Code Master Oran, who just materialized out of nowhere along with the other code masters, yelled trying to get everyone's attention.

Everyone was too scared and didn't notice the Code masters.

"They're not listing, Oran." Code Master Amzen, the only female code master, said.

"Don't worry, Amzen. I know how to get their attention." Oran said to her then took out his special Codemaster scanner and tipped something on the screen.

A high pitched noise was heard by every Chaotic player within a mile of where the Code masters stood.

Only the Code masters were spared from the too loud sound for human ears to handle, thanks to their masks that are made to protect them from any noise that would be unpleasant to their ears.

All of the player had to cover their ears and stopped their panicking even though the ground was still shaking.

"Everyone there is nothing to fear!" Code Master Oran said. Then the ground slowly split into two and up came a large dome building that looked like a white and red Roman arena with large checker flags around the top of the building. When the arena was fully up from the ground, the shaking stopped.

The players were shell shocked at seeing the arena come up from the ground. The arena was easily the tallest and largest building in Chaotic and that was saying something when the other buildings were three to five stories tall. Then, a metal path formed on the grass connecting the arena with the rest of Chaotic's streets.

"Everyone, this is the new Hollen drome where the new Chaotic races will be held at!" Code Master Oran declared.


End file.
